The Percabeth Revolution: Pairings and Unicorns
by EgoVixitVivit
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Nico discuss the horrible pairings and overly fluffy stories people clog with these days. Parody. I SUPPORT THE PERCABETH REVOLUTION!


The Percabeth Revolution!

AN: Before I start, I just want to say, I am a proud Percabeth supporter. But I do hate those overly fluffy, lovey, mushy gushy stories. If you know what I mean.

*******

Percy and Annabeth sat staring at the computer screen. The words of mindless fangirls ran through their heads. Story after story led to the couple kissing passionately on the beach and then they lived happily ever after.

"This is disgusting," Annabeth said, looking over one particularly heinous fanfiction.

"I think I may honestly loose my lunch, no offense," Percy said.

_ Percy and Annabeth sat on the cool sand of the beach. The stars above them shone brighter than most nights. _

_ "Annabeth," Percy said, "ever since we began dating a year ago, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. All I think about is you. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh, it all entices me. I can' help but smile when I remember that you are mine. It's like heaven on Earth. If Elysium is half as nice as this, I won't mind dying."_

_ "I feel the same way, Percy," Annabeth said grinning. "Its like you complete me. All my life I waited, feeling like everyone abandoned me. My father, my mother, Thalia, Luke, everyone. But you, you stayed. You saved me from becoming a loveless person. I've never felt such strong feelings towards anyone."_

_ The happy couple leaned in towards each other. Slowly their lips touched. At first, no one moved; their lips merely rested on each others. But then, Percy leaned in and kissed her, filling it with passion. It was a fiery kiss, but it eventually lost the hotness and became a loving tender kiss._

_ When they finally broke apart, fireworks erupted in the sky above them. They lit up the sky as the couple stared lovingly into each others eyes, memorizing each color. Then, a unicorn raced down the beach and stopped next to them. _

_ "For the lovely lady," Percy said, gesturing towards the unicorn._

_ "Oh Percy, you didn't!" Annabeth said, smiling from ear to ear._

_ "I did. For you, my love." He helped her onto the unicorn and then climbed on himself. Then, under the fireworks still blazing above them, they trotted across the beach and didn't let go of each other's hand the whole night._

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

_ The End_

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe someone actually thought that they would get good reviews with that!" Annabeth said, appalled by the story she just read.

"And there are no such things as unicorns. I could understand if we flew away on a Pegasus or rode through the sea on a Hippocampus, but a unicorn? Really?"

"And the kissing scene? Give me a break! That would never happen in a billion trillion years! You're way too much of a seaweed brain!"

"And you're too much of a wise girl. I would kiss you and you would break out into a random fact about the amount of bacteria in a person's mouth!"

Nico, who had been sitting in the cabin, reading fanfics about himself, just stared at them. Finally he said, "That's nothing. You should see the stories people write about me. I have, like, every pairing imaginable! Me and Rachel, me and Thalia, me and Aphrodite, me and Annabeth, heck, there's probably some of me and you, Percy! How gross is that?!"

"Ew, that is gross. Please, I'm begging you Nico; never say anything like that ever again."

"Fair enough. And then there are thirty bajillion that are me and original characters. Half of them are Mary Sues. Like I want some stupid Mary Sue for a girlfriend."

"Well there are me and Annabeth, me and Rachel, me and Calypso, me and Thalia, me and original characters, and then me with a bunch of male characters. Why do people think its fun to change my sexual preference?" Percy said.

"And its scary how many writers make me a part of girl on girl stories. It's atrocious!"

"But worst of all is the fluff that people write about me and you Annabeth. It's like, they make us get married and have babies and love each other until we die. And then they make it happen two more times because they want us to try for the Isles of the Blest."

"I know. Like I could ever fall passionately in love with someone whose head is so full of kelp," Annabeth said laughing.

"I should probably get going. Rick Riordan wanted to meet with me today. Something about a sixth book or something? I don't know," Percy said.

"Bye," Nico and Annabeth said. Before Percy left, he gave Annabeth a peck on the cheek.

"Well, despite the fact that writers make us sound like we're starting a family soon, it is possible that maybe, just maybe, I do love you, Wise Girl."

"And maybe I love you too."

******

AN: OK, so we had a happy little ending. It bashed the nothing-but-fluff Percabeth writers, while still gave you a taste of the two of them as a couple. Not a madly in love couple, just two teenagers dating. THAT'S ALL.

Hope you enjoyed!

Lastly, if you support the Percabeth Revolution (meaning you are either against overly fluffy Percabeth or NicoXOC) then write a story. Then make the title "The Percabeth Revolution: ___________" like mine is "The Percabeth Revolution: Pairings And Unicorns".


End file.
